


A Question

by Misanagi



Series: Briny Deep [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has a question for Trowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



"Do you want to kiss me?"

The question had broken a long comfortable silence that had settled between them. It had been two days since Trowa had sneaked into the cell. He and Quatre had talked about their lives, their families and their dreams, and since that first day Quatre hadn't asked again what Trowa was doing there. There seemed to be an understanding between them now. This question, however, had come out of the blue and to say that Trowa hadn't been expecting it would have been an understatement.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Quatre repeated when Trowa didn't reply.

"Why are you asking this?" Suddenly Trowa was very aware of how close to Quatre he was sitting, how their knees brushed and the way Quatre's eyes looked, bright and blue, in the dark cell.

"You are evading the question, Trowa." Quatre leaned closer. "It's just a question, and all I want is an answer."

"We just met," Trowa said.

Quatre shook his head slowly. "No. We know each other now. When you first stepped into this cell, that's when we just met. You've been down here in this hole for two days, when you could be out, away from this city if you wanted to. That means something." He swallowed. "Now I'm asking you, Trowa, do you want to kiss me?"

Trowa only managed to nod. Quatre gave him a shy smile. "Then go ahead."

He moved by instinct, before he could really think what he was doing or what this could mean. It didn't matter. The only important thing right now was the feel of Quatre's lips on his.

The cell, Heero's quest and Quatre's death sentence were all ignored. For now, for a little while, nothing else mattered.


End file.
